Fukuzatsuna Ai
by Kyoyama Daphne
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha&Kagome drabbles; a complicated love told in bits and pieces... " #3- Forgetfulness posted!
1. Cold

**FUKUZATSUNA AI**

_**a collection on Inuyasha and Kagome drabbles**_

**Disclaimer: **"Inuyasha" and all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi; I do not own them in any way, neither do you so why are we even talking about this?

**Rating: **Rated T for mild adult situations and swearing though rating might change in future chapters…

**POV**: Generally 3rd person omniscient; might change in some chapters…

**#1 – Cold**

Inuyasha fidgeted on the narrow tree branch he lay on and huffed. Tucking his arms in his haori's sleeves in a failed attempt at warmth, he stared at the ground where the rest of the group slept soundlessly in the comfort and warmth of the sleeping bags Kagome had brought back from the future. Being the arrogant hanyou he was, he had rejected the one she had brought for him; and now, he was freezing his ass off.

Wind whipped across his scowling features, sending a chill down his spine. Beneath him, a small fire burned bright and warm, providing enough heat for his comrades; but he refused to give in and jump down. He was strong. He wouldn't let a bit of cold break him down.

He leaned head against a higher branch and closed his eyes, willing the biting cold to go away. A snarl escaped his clenched teeth as another gust of wind blew through the trees. Something small and wet fell on his nose. Ah hell. Snow. Now this was just great…

Tiny snowflakes poured from the sky and covered the high tree tops in a white blanket. Two silver ears poked of the snow; atop an extremely irritated hanyou. His arms were crossed at his chest, his back ramrod straight. If it weren't for Tetsusaiga, he would have probably ripped a couple of trees – or people – apart by now.

He seemed to be struggling between giving in and taking a sleeping bag; or staying strong and trying to survive to snow. His ears twitched in annoyance as his inner turmoil clawed at him from the inside. Finally deciding upon comfort; he jumped down, landing lightly on his heels. Closest to him, Miroku stirred slightly, before turning over, one hand reached out towards Sango's backside. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Apparently the amorous Monk's lecherous thoughts haunted him in his sleep as well.

A sudden though popped into his head as he shifted his gaze to Kagome. A devilish smile crept upon his face. Sauntered over to where she slept, he knelt down close to her face and studied her features. Her expression was peaceful; a small smile graced her lips. She looked so beautiful at times like this, when her guard was down and she was in the complete bliss of ignorance. He smiled at her sleeping face before leaning into her ear.

"Oi! Kagome!" he whispered. She stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She stared blankly at his face for a moment.

"Inuyasha?" she said, her voiced confused. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times and sat up.

"What's the matter, is something wrong?" she added. Inuyasha felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Fidgeting with his long and calloused fingers, he risked a glance at her face.

"Well… It's really cold up there Kagome… would you mind if I… umm.. slept..next to.. you, tonight?" he managed to choke out, his voice cracking in the most embarrassing way. Kagome fought to suppress a giggle. He looked so innocent when he was shy. Nonetheless, she scooted over in her sleeping bag, allowing him just enough space to squeeze in. He lay his head on the offered patch of the pillow, snuggling into the warm fabric. This was _much _better than the freezing tree branch…

"Thanks" he said, his voice barely a whisper. In response, he felt Kagome's arm wrap around his chest as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck.

"No problem" she yawned out.

He felt the air hitch in his throat by the close proximity in which they were in. Capturing the moment, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure and pulled her close to him, before placing a brief but chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Thanks, for this too…" he whispered against her lips , before giving himself in to the hands of sleep with her in his arms.

He liked the cold.

…

…

_**/a.n./ So here's the first chapter to this drabble collection. This is somewhat a break from Wake Me Up… The chapters will mostly be short like this, please review; I'd love to hear your thoughts! **_


	2. Instinctive

_Kagome's POV_

…

**#2 – Instinctive**

…

I watched his back as he walked in front of me. His silver tresses swayed in the slight breeze that had picked up with our departure. Fall was coming… It was showing its edges in the yellowing leaves and cooling weather.

"You better come back on time or we're leaving without you!" Inuyasha snapped without even bothering to turn and face me.

"I'll try…" I muttered. He didn't respond.

Huh. How typical; acting like he didn't care. I knew he had some small amount of worry over me, even if he didn't admit it. It showed in the small gestures he would occasionally give me, but I didn't press him on it. They were rare, and other than that he seldom smiled at bother? I knew he still loved Kikyo…

My love for him was no longer that painful piercing ache it used to be; it was more of a burning longing placed inside me. I couldn't let it drop, though I had trained myself to be numb about it. I didn't feel that stab in my chest every time we spoke of her anymore; but that sudden pang of jealousy that took over me when he ran after her was something I could not get rid of no matter how hard I tried. .. I would just have to learn to deal with it.

He walked into the meadow, with me in toe; sauntering over to the Bone Eater's well. I followed him wordlessly, my expression placid. Sometimes I wondered why he even wanted me to come back, it's not like he ever bothered to talk with me. It would be irrational to think _he _would actually _miss _me. No, definitely not.

I walked ahead of him, reaching the well. I threw one leg over the edge and tossed my backpack in, momentarily relieved from the weight. I looked back from my shoulder to see if Inuyasha was still there. He had his arms folded across his chest and he was staring away into the distance. I followed his gaze but couldn't figure out what had distracted him so thoroughly. His eyes were fixated on something I couldn't see…

I felt something building up inside me, something I couldn't quite place. I stared as his angular features, his narrowed eyes, his lean, muscular body…Then I looked at his face once more.

Fuck Kikyo.

I relieved my leg from the ledge of the well and jumped off. He still hadn't noticed me, so my next move took him by surprise. Almost running to him, I flung my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. The force of my jump made us topple over backwards and his back hit the ground with a dull thud.

He didn't seem to care, though maybe he was still shocked by my sudden act. Disappointed by the lack of response, I pulled away slightly before crushing my lips back on his. I heard a low growl coming from his throat and knew I had done the right thing. His arms locked around me and his lips began to move against mine, as if he had been kissing me the whole time. Suddenly thrilled by his response, I let my tongue press against his bottom lip. Once more, he complied.

Breaking away after a while that seemed too short. I stared up at his face. I felt the blush emerge to my cheeks as I realized what I had just done.

His amber eyes had turned into a smoldering liquid. I couldn't help but stare. They were just so enticing… He looked back at me in confusion.

I began to regret my instinctive actions…

Slowly getting up, I brushed off my skirt and watched him stumble to his feet. My head hung low, out of both embarrassment and fear.

Without another word, I pulled myself over the ledge and jumped into the blue mist.

….

….

Three days had passed, and I was fighting with two ideas.

One. Returning to the feudal era and acting like nothing had happened.

Two. Staying here forever in embarrassment.

I groaned inwardly. Of course I would choose the first. As if the alternative was even an option…

I stood in front of the well and huffed in annoyance. I could do this. There was no reason to be scared. Things would probably be a little awkward at first but they would most likely get back to normal in a couple days time… Well, at least I hoped they would.

I needed to pull it together. I didn't have time to procrastinate over a question I had already answered. I knew it was stupid to worry, but the heart and mind were not always friendly; and in my case, they were barely speaking.

Taking another deep breath, I jumped in, emerging a second later on the other side. Using a protruding vine; I pulled myself up and into the familiar meadow; and he was there.

His lips turned up into a genuine smile when he saw me standing in front of him. I couldn't help but smile back, it was just so easy to smile at him.

Wordless, He walked over to me and promptly took my hand, silently leading me back to the village.

Maybe things wouldn't be so difficult after all…

…

…

…

_/a.n./ So here's chapter 2; hope you liked it! If you have any requests or suggestions as to what the next story should be, please let me know in your reviews.._

_Till next time!_

_Sayanora!_


	3. Forgetfulness

_/a.n./ I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I last updated this collection; but as I previously said, I will update it pretty irregularly unless I somehow get a load of inspiration all at once. Hopefully, when summer rolls around I'll have more time to write. And just as a little note to **Random Tigerz of Lily**; I'm working on your request, although I can't say when exactly I'll wrap it up. So without further ado... the story! (This is basically set between the last chapter of the manga and the epilouge - or Ep.24 anime)_

.

.

**#3 - Forgetfulness**

.

.

I lie on my bed with my arms crossed tightly across my eyes, blocking away the sun that protrudes into my bedroom from my open window. I savor the comfort of my pillow, a luxury I now have every day. My mom's voice echoes down the corridor and all the way to my room.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Breakfast. I slowly uncross my arms and roll over so I am staring at my desk. The stuffed yellow backpack sits on top of it. As I stare at it, it's almost as if it is staring back at me. I give up on sleeping in when my mother's voice chimes once more. Reluctantly, I get out of bed and trot to the bathroom; where I go through the motions of brushing my teeth and combing my hair as I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

My face is neutral, but inside I am facing an inner dilemma that has been going on and on in my head from the moment I woke up; perhaps even further back than that. I feel guilty for even bringing it up in the first place, but that guilt does little to resolve it.

The dark plaid skirt and blouse are hung on my dresser, along with the black blazer jacket. I put them on robotically; once more going through the motions of pretending this has been my life all along. I stare at my reflection in the mirror; a dark haired girl in a relatively new uniform. My hand lightly brushes against the embroidered logo on the front of my jacket. I should be proud of myself, I really should. But I'm not.

I grab the yellow backpack and head down the stairs, joining Souta, mom and grandpa at the breakfast table. My mother smiles as I sit down and offers me a tottering plate of food. I thank her and manage a forced smile of my own; praying she buys it. The last thing I need is my mom thinking I'm going into depression – and I'm not. Well, not yet anyway.

More than half on the food is still lying on the plate by the time I feel completely full. I guess I'm not used to eating a lot again… I stare at my still full plate for a second, and then shoot my mother an apologetic glance. She nods and takes my plate, dumping most of it on Souta's plate, then dividing the rest into her's and grandpa's.

I excuse myself from the table and sling my backpack over my shoulder, walking out the house with a simple goodbye. My feet unconsciously carry me to the one spot that I now fear the most – the one place that completely brakes me down. I stand in front of the tree, partially paralyzed and think what the hell I'm doing there. As far as I can think, I have no legitimate reason to be standing in front of the Tree of Ages; but my feet have chosen to lead me there.

Somehow, this tree has managed to solve everything up until now. I send a silent message to it, asking it to show me what to do. I get nothing in response. No tingling feeling, not immediate instinct… nothing. I stare up at the rustling leaves and sigh, looking past the tree to the temple. I consider going there, just for the hell of it; but then quickly decide against it.

I don't want to make this harder on myself. It's difficult enough.

Instead, I shift my direction the long line of steps that lead to the road. School. That's what I'm going to focus on. That's why I'm here. So I walk down the busy streets of Tokyo, heading to the train station. People are walking – some even running – in every direction; courtesy of the rush hour. I make my way through the crowds and somehow manage to get the station before the train takes off. The doors close a second after I jump in, my bag almost getting caught in them. That close possibility brings a bittersweet smile to my face; recalling memories of the past, that just a few weeks ago, would have seemed so close to reality. Though now they seem more like a distant dream I was forced to awaken from.

I manage to get to a seat near the window after a bit of struggling. I watch as the city bathed in morning light zooms across my eyes: a blur of gray white and black. The corners of the smile still linger on my lips as a barrage of happy memories play through my mind, locking me in a daze and almost making me miss my stop.

Hurrying out of the train and half walking half running towards the high school building, my mind is still full of moments from the past. It'll most likely stay full for a long time on end… I don't want to forget any of them, no matter how hard they might make my life now. Yes, I am a masochist that way. Nothing new.

I rush into the full classroom just as the bell rings, signaling the start of first period. Taking an empty seat at the far back corner of the room, I try very hard to concentrate on the lesson – but fail miserably. My mind is too full of memories to concentrate on anything else.

Though I' m sitting at a desk in the middle of a classroom, it's like only my body is present, lacking a sufficient brain. My mind wanders off to warm afternoons spent lying to a soft bed of grass, to hiking along the countryside, to staying overnight at the small villages that lace the mountain ranges. It floats off in to the past – a couple hundred years ago – where I used to belong. I recall every battle, every conversation, every smile and every tear… Everything that is now gone.

The rest of the day passes just as every other has passed for the past month or so; just going through the motions of having a normal life once more – as if nothing ever happened.

As I walk back home in the afternoon, my mind is still locked on a handful of images I have been playing over and over again in my head. My favorite memories. Days and hours and minutes I'll probably never get back again. Places I should learn to forget, but can't.

I climb up the steps that lead to the shrine. This time I don't know if the actions are conscious of not, but either way I find myself standing in front of the abandoned temple. I don't have any patience left in me to deal with my own procrastination – I just walk right in.

The well still stands amidst the small room, just as it always has. I walk to it and lean in to get a better look. The shimmery blue void I was so used to seeing is now gone. My hands curve around the rim as I start to tremble. I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry… but that is just one of the many things I shouldn't do, that I do anyway.

Fresh tears start to well in my eyes as I stare down into the pit of the well, where the only thing I can see is dirt. Every single memory I had back in the feudal era starts to crash down on me as I lock my eyes on the darkest corner of the well and bite down on my lip to keep from sobbing. Sango, Miroku, Shippo…. Inuyasha. I miss them all. I miss them all so much it's like a physical ache. Like their absence in my life creates a transparent barrier between myself and reality, and each time a try to break it the glass ends up cutting me. One face seems to lurk in my mind more than anyone else's. Silver hair and amber eyes… with those incredibly cute white dog ears... I miss him; more than anything.

My grip around the rim tightens, something I didn't even think possible, and my knuckles blanch even more. Memories and thoughts will continue to torture me as long as I don't let go. I won't let go. I _can't _let go. As long as I have my silver lining, as long as there's that remote possibility of seeing him – of seeing _them _again; I can't let the reins go.

It hurts. It hurts too damn much.

Oh forgetfulness… when will you save me from myself?

.

.

.


End file.
